1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to an image sending apparatus capable of sending image data to a predetermined apparatus on a network to store the image data therein, and an image recording apparatus for receiving images from the image sending apparatus and storing them therein.
2. Related Art
As to an imaging apparatus such as a digital camera, an image sharing system that enables images photographed by a user to be shared with other people is known. For example, in an image sharing system disclosed in JP2008-236159A, a communication apparatus with a camera photographs a code representing a region of an external server which stores images photographed by a digital camera therein. The image sharing system accesses the external server according to the photographed code so as to obtain the images stored in the eternal server.
In general, image data to be uploaded to the external server is preferably high-quality image data for sharing of the image data. However, when the high-quality image data is sent to the external server under a circumstance of a low sending speed, it takes a long time to complete uploading to the external server (data transfer) because the high quality image has generally large data size, resulting in inconvenience for users. Further, when the data transfer takes a long time, battery consumption increases, resulting in inconvenience for users also in this viewpoint.
In view of the above problem, an image sending apparatus is provided that improves convenience relating to uploading of images for users, and an image recording apparatus for receiving images from the image sending apparatus and storing the images therein.